Look Away
by Holly6
Summary: Harry and Hermione broke up and Hermione found someone else... Will Harry have the courage to her that he still loves her?
1. Default Chapter

Chapter 1

The Call

**_When you called me up this morning,_**

**_Told me 'bout the new love you've found_**

**_Said I was happy for you_**

**_I really was happy for you_**

          Harry Potter was eating breakfast when the phone rang.

"Hello"

"Harry! Guess what!"

"Hey Mione! What?"

"I met this guy named Kevin. He's really nice and he's taking me out to dinner tonight."

          Harry's heart sank. Nevertheless, he tried to sound happy for his friend, the girl he loved.

"That's great Mione! I'm happy for you"

"Thanks Harry! Well I got to go. I still have to go to work. Bye!"

"Bye"

**Found someone else**

**_I guess I won't be coming 'round_**

**_I guess it's over babe,_**

**_It's really over babe_**

**_From what you said I guess you've gotten over me_**

**_Things won't be the way they used to be_**__

          Harry went over to the Burrow. Mrs. Weasley greeted him with a bone-crushing hug. 

"Harry!"

"Hi Mrs. Weasley!"

"I heard what happened. I'm sorry"

"It's okay. I guess we weren't meant for each other"

"Well, the boys are in the living room. I'm going to make dinner"

          She left him and he went to the living room. He saw Ron with his girlfriend, Lavender, Fred with Angelina, George with Katie Bell, Percy with Penelope, Charlie with Diane, Bill with Fleur and Ginny with Colin. He felt uncomfortable being the only one with out a partner. He was about to leave when Fred noticed him standing by the door.

"Ei Harry! What are you doing standing there? Come and join us!"

          He had no choice but to go in. He sat down between Angelina and Ron. Angelina gave him a hug.

"How are you holding up?"

"I'm fine"

"We heard what happened?"

"I guess we just weren't meant for each other"

          They started chatting when Ginny suddenly asked.

"I wonder what's taking Mione so long to get here"

          As soon as the words left her mouth she regretted them. Everyone turned to look at Harry. Then George spoke up.

"Maybe she was just running late"

          Ron shrugged.

"Maybe, but knowing Mione, she's always the punctual one."

          Just then Mrs. Weasley came in to announce that dinner was ready. They all headed towards the dining room. Ron turned to Harry.

"Here Harry, you could sit next to me"

          Harry sat down on the chair beside Ron and apparently next to Mr. Weasley, who greeted him with a smile.

"Hello Harry!"

"Hi Mr. Weasley, how's the Ministry?"

"It's quite all right. Harry could you explain what a computer is?"

          Harry smiled and started explaining. Pretty soon he and Mr. Weasley were engaged in a conversation about Muggles. Then Ron asked.

"Where's Mione?"

          Mrs. Weasley answered him.

"She owled me earlier that she couldn't come"

"Why?"

"She said she had some matters to do"

          Everyone was silent. It wasn't like Mione to skip out a dinner with friends. It wasn't like her at all.

          The rest of the dinner was quiet. After dinner, Harry stood up and helped Mrs. Weasley clear out the table. Then he joined the boys in a talk about quiditch. Around ten, he said goodbye and left.

**If things just got to be this way**

**_Please tell me babe I can take a look away_**_._

          Harry went to work the next day. He, together with Ron and Hermione were aurors. He was just passing down the corridor when he passed a room whose door was opened. He caught a glimpse of Hermione and a guy snogging. He walked away with tears in his eyes.

**If you see me walking by**

**_With the tears are in my eyes _**

**_Look away, Babe look away_**__

          It was lunch break, but Harry hadn't forgotten what he saw that morning. He went to Hogsmeade to walk around and have his mind off things. He was walking down the path he and Mione used to pass and he remembered all the times they spent together. He felt tears come to his eyes. He continued walking when he saw two figures seated on a bench. It was Mione and her boyfriend. They were laughing. He couldn't help but look at them He caught her eye and for a second they gazed at each other. She was the first one to pull away. Harry shook his head sadly and left.

**If we meet on the street someday**

**_And I don't know what to say_**

**_Look away, Babe look away_**

**_Don't look at me I don't want you to see me this way._**

          It was Saturday and Harry went to Hogsmeade. He was walking down Dragon Boulevard (I just made up the name so please don't sue me) and window-shopping. Snow was everywhere and snowflakes were falling. The sidewalk was so crowded that it was difficult to move around. Suddenly he bumped into someone.

"I'm sor- "

          He stopped short when he saw whom he bumped into.

"Mione!"

"Hi Harry!"

          There was an awkward silence between them. After a few minutes, Harry slipped away without a word.

**Author's Note: I don't own any of the characters.**


	2. memories

Chapter 2

Memories

**_When we both agreed as lovers,_**

**_We were better off as friends_**

**_That's how it had to be_**

**_Yeah, that's how it had to be_**__

It was Christmas Eve and Harry had just arrived home from the Burrow. He was sitting on the couch looking at the fire. He remembered all the times he and Mione spent together.

            He, Mione and Ron used to sit near the fireplace in Hogwarts and tell stories to each other. Harry would be sitting on the couch while Mione was lying down with her head on his lap and Ron was seated on the floor. They would stay up until 2 in the morning.

            Then his memory wandered back to the night they went their separate ways.

Harry had just apparated to Mione's house. He saw Mione sitting by the fire. She was reading a book. He smiled and approached her. He kissed her lightly on the cheek. She smiled up at him.

"_Hey Harry, how was practice?"_

_"It was okay. We're sure to win on Saturday."_

_            She smiled at him and patted the seat next her. They were silent for a few minutes. Then Mione took a deep breath._

_"Um Harry, please don't be angry with what I have to tell you."_

_"What is it?"_

_"Harry, I love you and everything but it's just that I don't think things are working for us. I mean… could we just let go and remain friends?"_

_            Harry's heart broke but he knew he had to do what he has to do. He took a deep breath and forced a smile._

_"Sure, Mione, if that's what you want… I'm not mad"_

_            Hermione smiled and hugged him._

_"You're the best friend a girl could ever wish for."_

_            Harry's heart sank but nevertheless he forced to smile._

He sighed. He stood up to get ready for bed when he heard a tapping on his window. He opened the window and Jasper, Hermione's owl entered. He took the letter and read it.

_Dear Harry,_

_            How are you? What happened yesterday? Why did you just leave me? Are you all right? Do you have a problem? You know you could always tell me. Oh! Guess what! Kev is taking me somewhere special on Christmas Day, which is tomorrow by the way. I can't wait! Well, I hope you had fun with the Weasleys. Sorry I didn't make it to the Christmas Eve dinner. Kev and I ate somewhere else. I know I also didn't make it to the dinner three nights ago but I was busy with work. Merry Christmas!_

_Love,_

_Mione_

I tell you I'm fine but sometimes I just pretend I wish you were still holding me Oh wish you were still holding me 

Harry sighed and sat down to write his reply to Hermione.

**_(A/N: The sentences inside the parenthesis are Harry's thoughts. They are not written on the letter to Hermione.)_**

****

_Dear Mione,_

_            Don't worry. I'm fine. (But in truth I'm not) I hope you have a good time with Kev tomorrow. (I hope something happens to him then I'll have a good time). Merry Christmas._

_Harry_

            He gave his reply to Jasper and went to bed. _Why can't I tell her that I still love her? You're a coward Potter! You can't even tell her that you still love her and think about her every night. I can't! She's happy with Kevin. I don't want to ruin that for her. She's still my best friend, _he thought to himself.

I didn't expect that I would be replace so soon 

**_I wasn't prepared to hear those words from you_**

**_I know I wanted to be free_**

**_This is how we wanted it to be._**

****

****It was Christmas Day and for the first time in his life, Harry was celebrating it on his own. After opening his presents, he grabbed his cloak and went out for a walk.

If you see me walking by 

**_With the tears are in my eyes_**

**_Look away, babe look away_**

****

****He was headed back home when he saw Hermione walking towards him. They stopped in front of each other. She smiled at him. But Harry noticed that her smile didn't reach her eyes.

"Hi Harry! Merry Christmas!"

"Merry Christmas Mione!"

            He smiled and she gave him a hug and Harry noticed that there were tears in her eyes.

"I missed you Harry"

"I missed you too Mione"

            But before Hermione could say anything, Harry had already slipped away. The man she loved slipped away from her before she could tell him that she still loves him.

            Meanwhile Harry walked away from the girl he loved without telling her how much he loves her. What he didn't know was this was the last chance to tell her that he loves her and bring everything back the way it was. 

If we meet on the street someday  And I don't know what to say 

            Six months later, Harry was standing in front of the altar waiting for the bride to arrive. The music started and he saw Mione walking down the aisle with her father. He watched as she reached the altar and smiled at him. He smiled back and watched as her father handed her over to Kevin, her soon to be husband.

            He felt that his heart was being torn apart when Mione and Kev exchanged their vows. He felt a hand on his shoulder and saw Ron with a sympathetic look on his face. Though he was composed outside, deep down he was breaking apart and only Ron knew it.

            Pretty soon they were having the reception and it was time for the best man to give his speech. He stood up and turned to the newlywed couple. 

"Umm… I'm not exactly a good speaker, but here goes. First, I want to congratulate you, Mione and Kev. I wish you a happy life together. Mione, the first time I met you on Hogwarts Express, I thought you were a stuck up, know it all who was very bossy, but when we became friends I learned you were much more. Well, yeah you were still bossy. Bossing both Ron and I to finish our homework"

            Everyone laughed including Hermione.

"Thanks to you Ron and I passed them. I wouldn't have the courage to face Voldermort when we were looking for the sorcerer's stone. Heck! I wouldn't even know what the sorcerer's stone was if it weren't for you. I'll always remember those words you told me before I faced Voldermort. You said books don't make a great wizard but courage, love and friendship does. You and Ron were the only people who believed me when others doubted me about being Salazar Slytherin's heir. If it weren't for you, we wouldn't know about the basilisk. You stood up for me a lot of times and stood by my side throughout the years. You were there when I had my first heartbreak. Actually, I don't recall a time you weren't with me. You're a great person Mione. Without you, I don't know where Ron and I will be today. Well, Ron maybe successful, but me… maybe out on the streets begging or worse. Thanks for everything. Kevin, I know we haven't known each other for a long time, but I'd like to thank you for everything. You really are a special person. Thank you both."

            With that, Harry sat down and Ginny, the maid of honor said her speech. After a while, it was time for the opening dance, which would be led by the bride and groom together with the best man and maid of honor. Harry took Ginny's hand and led her to the dance floor and together with Hermione and Kevin started to dance.

            After the first song, they changed partners and Harry was dancing with Hermione. Neither of them said anything. Hermione broke the silence between them.

"That was a great speech, Harry"

"Thanks!"

            They continued to dance in silence. When the song ended, Harry slipped away before Hermione could say anything. She started to look for him but Kevin grabbed her waist and swung her on the dance floor. 

            Hermione felt she had dance with every man on the room. She finally excuse herself and looked for Harry. She saw Ron near the refreshment table with Seamus and Dean. She approached them.

"Hey Ron!"

"Hello, Mrs. Calloway"

"Have you seen Harry?"

"No, isn't he with Ginny?"

"I'll go see"

            She left them and looked for Ginny and Harry. She felt a little envious about Ginny being with Harry. He finally saw Ginny on the balcony. She was with Colin.

"Hey Gin!"

"Hi Mione!"

"Have you seen Harry?"

"No"

"Well, thanks anyway"

           Hermione spent the whole night looking for Harry but nobody saw him. She owled him the next day but he didn't reply. She continued to owl him but he never answered.

            Two months later, Hermione found out that she was pregnant. She and Kevin were very happy, but deep inside she felt that a part of her was missing. She still hadn't heard from Harry. Then one day an owl came tapping on her window. She read the letter.

_Dear Mrs. Calloway,_

_            I'm afraid we have bad news. We all know that the rise of the dark lord will happen anytime. It was last night that your friend Harry Potter faced him. Fortunately for us, Harry killed him but it left him with a scar, a scar that would never heal. I'm sorry to inform you that last night, Mr. Harry Potter died in order to save mankind._

_Sincerely,_

_Mr. Cornelius Fudge_

_Ministry of Magic_

            Hermione couldn't believe it. Harry was dead. She apparated to the Burrow, where Mrs. Weasley met her. She showed her the letter and together the two women held on to each other and cried. 

            At Harry's burial, a lot of people were present. There were those who were close to him, those who knew him and those who didn't know him but went to pay their respect. As she and Kev were leaving, Remus Lupin approached her. She hugged her former professor and dear friend. He handed her a letter.

"This was found in Harry's belongings and we believe it was address to you"

"Thank you"

            When she got home, she read the letter and she couldn't help but cry. 

_Oh Harry! Why did you do it? You knew you were going to die!_ She silently screamed at him.

            Seven months later, she gave birth to a baby boy. He had black hair like Kev and cinnamon brown eyes like his mother. Kev smiled at her.

"What should we name him?"

"How 'bout Harry?"

            Kev smiled and nodded.

"Vincent Harold Calloway it is"

            Hermione smiled and looked at her son.

"Hey there Harry!"

            Hermione was standing in front of a gravestone marked

            _Harry Potter_

_A true friend, an outstanding auror, a beloved son and a real hero._

            She bent down to put the flowers she brought.

"Hey Harry! I missed you. I guess I should have told you that day on the street that I still love you then this wouldn't have happened. Yeah Harry, you heard right. I still love you. You were the only man I ever loved. Sure I love Kev but not the way I loved you. If I had my time turner with me I would take it back to the night we broke up and take back everything I said to you. I'm sorry"

            She stood up and left but not before silently whispering.

"I love you, Harry"

            She turned around and headed back to the car where Kevin and her three sons were waiting for her.

Look away babe, look away 

_If you see me walking by_

_With the tears are in my eyes_

_Look away, babe look away_

_If we meet on the street someday_

_And I don't know what to say_

_Look away, Babe look away_

_Don't look at me; I don't want you to see me this way…_

**_Authors Note: This concludes my story. This is actually a song fic to Chicago's Look Away._**

****

**_Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters._**


End file.
